Bridges
Bridges, also known as The Bridges or The Bridge, is a Survival minigame on Mineplex that was released on an unknown date. In Bridges, players fight in teams of four on islands suspended above the Void, and must acquire supplies to prepare for the eventual appearance of bridges linking each island together. Gameplay Each game of Bridges can accommodate up to 40 players (with a minimum of 20 players for the game to start), and there are four teams, so each team can have a maximum of 10 players. The teams are Red, Yellow, Green, and Blue. Being on a different team sometimes changes gameplay, though by not much. For example, playing the map Skylands will spawn you in a different biome-themed island depending on the team you choose (see below). When the game starts, players will have 10 minutes to gather all of their resources needed for survival. That includes food, armor, and weapons. To do that, players will have the leisure of occasionally spawning animals, mushrooms in the Mushroom biome, and a cave system by which players get their ores. Once the 10 minutes have elapsed, the chat will say "WARNING: THE BRIDGES ARE SPAWNING!" Some form of a bridge will be created, allowing passage to other's islands. This also means that players are free to kill each other. Teamwork is crucial here. Some form of a tower on a central island sits in the center of the four islands. When the bridges are activated, players will be able to access that island, along with the four other islands. It is well worth taking this island, or at least looting it, as the chests inside provide players with useful equipment, such as food, bows and arrows, diamond swords, and diamond armor. In addition, this island is a good tactical point; if someone with the Bomber kit destroys the bridges leading to the island, Marksmen can safely take out enemies from a distance. After the 10 minutes, the time limit for the round is 1.4 hours, though there is a bug where the game is ended as a draw when it hits the 30 minute mark. The last team standing wins. Maps All maps in Bridges always have, in one form or another, four islands, a central island, trees, naturally spawning animals, cave systems, and some form of a bridge. As a note, any animal killed in this game will also drop bones. Skylands ]] The Skylands consist of the five islands suspended over the Void, meaning it is possible to die from Void Damage. When the 10 minutes are over, wooden bridges with handrails drop from the sky, connecting each of the islands. The central tower is made of stone bricks and all its like variants (stone, mossy, etc). Depending on the the team that you choose, you will spawn in a specific biome-themed island. * Blue - Mushroom * Red - Jungle * Green - Desert * Yellow - Snow Icelands ]] Similar to its name, the Icelands contain the usual five islands, except they are located in the middle of an ocean. Touching this water (or ANY water in this map) is lethal, making you take rapid damage. As the chat says, "WARNING: Water is very hot/cold and will hurt you!" Griefers frequently mine blocks in this map to allow water to rush into the cave system, making mining more dangerous,' though, new systems past this time of writing prevent this before the bridges go down.' It is worth noting that until the bridges drop, a player cannot place blocks above water. This is to prevent building to other islands, but can be a source grief as people cannot block any streams that move into the caves. The islands are covered with snow, and the central island is an iceberg. After the 10 minutes have passed, the water starts to freeze over, until the whole ocean is a sheet of ice. However, this means that there is still water under the ice, so people should still take caution while mining. Volcanic Islands ]] True to its name, the Volcanic Islands has a volcano as its central island, surrounded by lush, green islands, which are surrounded by smaller sand islands. Like the Icelands, the lethal water rule still applies, having water kill players very quickly and not letting them build on top of it. When the bridges drop, lava from the central volcano will start spewing out lava. It will start landing on the water, from which it will form obsidian blocks, eventually constructing a crude land bridge. Players must be careful though, as they can easily fall through one of the holes and land in the water. As mentioned before, the central island is a volcano, made of stone. While players can still access it, they must take caution, as the lava streams will make it a little more difficult to enter and exit it. Also, defending the island may be risky, as someone defending can easily be knocked into one of the interior lava streams. Jungles Jungles consists of five islands that each have a jungle biome. The central island has chests for players to get loot when the bridges spawn. Some of the trees also have chests, only accessible by building up. When the game begins, the chat says "WARNING: Water is Deadly" and throughout the game any player who touches the water takes damage. After 10 minutes, the bridges spawn and appear to be a row of lilypads. Jumping the lilypads can be dangerous, as they are easy to break. Warring Kingdoms Warring Kingdoms matches it's name well, as all the island are like kingdoms. Warring Kingdoms consists of 4 islands each having different biomes, and a ship with the sail the color of the team. The central island has 4 pathways to walk up, each from the ways the player comes from. The central island has many chests, each with weapons and gear. This map has been criticized for the lack of ores in the cave. When the bridges drop, much like Jungles, they appear to be rows of lilypads. Like Jungles, they are also easy to break. Shroom Lands Shroom Lands is a sky-based map and each island has two huge mushrooms. The mines on the islands are fairly larger than those of the other maps. Shroom Lands is a map where even with full diamond armor, you can be killed easily by an archer. This map is critisized for having empty chests at the middle. This map has also been critisized for a glitch that allows you to place blocks over the void before the bridges fall. When the bridges fall, mushrooms grow bigger and bigger, making a bridge to the other islands as well as the middle. Kits Kits are free, bought with Gems, or unlocked by getting all the achievements in Bridges. Achievements Main Page: Achievements Back to Available Minigames Maps File:2015-07-03_10.25.24.png|Jungle File:2015-07-03_10.25.58.png|Beggining Island File:2015-07-03_10.25.51.png|middle Category:Minigame Category:Survival minigame Category:Bridges